Verbotenes Terrain
by Charybdis77
Summary: Hermione Granger scheint abwesend und unkonzentriert. Severus Snape geht der Sache auf den Grund und wird Zeuge von etwas Ungeheuerlichem. Short Story, HGOC Femmeslash, später mit SS, RL, DM, Zitrone, PlotWhatPlot
1. Teil 1

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 1

_Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit der Granger_, dachte Severus Snape, als er durch die Reihen zwischen den Siebtkläßlern ging und die größtenteils schaurigen Zaubertränke begutachtete. Als sein Blick in den Kessel von Hermione Granger fiel, erwartete er wie üblich ein passables Ergebnis, wurde aber wie bereits am Vortag enttäuscht, diesmal durch eine braune dickflüssige Brühe, die träge Blasen warf. Er blieb neben Hermione stehen und schenkte ihr einen indignierten Blick.

„Miss Granger", begann er mit seidiger Stimme zu sprechen, „welche Farbe soll der Heilungstrank nach Zugabe der Weidenblätter erhalten?" Hermione schreckte auf, offenbar hatte sie nicht bemerkt, daß der Professor neben ihr stand. Sie warf zunächst einen nervösen Blick in ihren Kessel hinein, dann hinauf zu Snape und stotterte leicht, als sie antwortete: „Ähm, er sollte – zitronengelb sein, Sir…" Der Zaubertränkemeister lächelte freudlos. „Korrekt. Und welche Farbe, Miss Granger", er stützte sich mit den Händen auf Hermiones Tischplatte und kam ihr gefährlich nahe, bevor er zischend fortfuhr, „hat Ihr Trank, wenn ich fragen darf?" Hermione wich instinktiv zurück und stieß dabei mit ihrem Stuhl an den Tisch ihres Hintermannes. Ihr stockte der Atem, und sie wagte nicht zu sprechen. Snape richtete sich wieder auf und ließ Hermiones Gebräu mit einem beiläufigen Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. „Jedenfalls nicht zitronengelb! Granger, Nachsitzen heute abend um sieben. Vielleicht lesen Sie ja bis dahin nach, wie man den Trank richtig zubereitet", meinte er sarkastisch, bevor er sich umwandte und zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet", bellte er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, „raus hier!"

Er beobachtete Hermione, wie sie offensichtlich zerknirscht ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und mit ihren beiden Freunden den Klassenraum verließ. Snape blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und dachte über das eben Geschehene nach. _Was ist bloß los mit der Besserwisserin? So unkonzentriert habe ich sie noch nie erlebt… _Er winkte mental ab und seufzte tief. _Was kümmert es mich, wahrscheinlich hat sie Liebeskummer oder etwas ähnlich Pubertäres._ „Ich hoffe nur, daß sie heute abend nicht das ganze Klassenzimmer in die Luft sprengt!"


	2. Teil 2

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 2

Es war schon spät, nach elf Uhr abends, als Snape seine Räume verließ, um seine immer gleichen Runden durch das schlafende Schloß zu drehen. Während er lautlos durch die verlassenen Gänge lief, dachte er über Hermione nach_. Immerhin hat sie sich heute abend zusammengerissen und den Trank ordentlich zubereitet_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, _dennoch ist da etwas faul. Sie wirkt so schweigsam, was sonst gar nicht ihre Art ist – war da gerade ein Geräusch?_ Snape blieb abrupt stehen und zog die Augenbrauen grimmig zusammen. Geistig abwesend durch seine Grübeleien war er in einen alten Gang gelangt, den der Mondschein durch die großen Fenster fahl erleuchtete. An den Wänden befanden sich trutzige Steinsäulen, die lange schwarze Schatten auf den unebenen Boden warfen. _Einer der verbotenen Gänge_, dachte Snape wütend und schritt den Flur etwas schneller entlang, um zweifellos einen frechen Gryffindor-Schüler beim nächtlichen Herumschleichen auf frischer Tat zu ertappen.

Er befand sich gerade im Schatten einer der großen Säulen, als eine junge Frau um die Ecke bog. Er erkannte sie sofort. „Granger!" stieß er leise zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte sich gerade zeigen und sie scharf zurechtweisen, als er jedoch bemerkte, daß Hermione nur einen Bademantel trug und barfuß auf dem kalten Boden entlangschlich, überlegte er es sich anders, drückte sich eng an die Wand und verschmolz mit dem Schatten der Säule. _Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Miss Granger hier verloren hat_. Hermione hatte den Kopf mit dem buschigen Haar gesenkt und ging langsam in Snapes Richtung. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte gaben ihre Füße ein kleines tappendes Geräusch von sich. Sie schien den Zaubertränkelehrer nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Plötzlich hörte Snape jemanden leise „Hermione!" rufen. Er drehte sich geschmeidig um und erblickte eine weitere junge Dame, ebenfalls barfuß und nur leicht bekleidet, die Hermione schnellen Schrittes entgegenkam. Sie war großgewachsen, hatte schwarzes kinnlanges Haar, ein recht hübsches Gesicht mit wasserblauen Augen und einen athletischen Körperbau. Snape erkannte auch diese Schülerin, es war eine Ravenclaw aus dem siebten Jahr. _Vivianne Simmons. Was hat das zu bedeuten?_ Er blickte zurück zu Hermione und sah, daß sie den Kopf gehoben hatte und Vivianne herzlich anlächelte. Die beiden Mädchen fielen in eine stürmische Umarmung und begannen sogleich – Snape fiel der Unterkiefer herunter – sich innig zu küssen.


	3. Teil 3

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Vielen Dank für Eure anonymen Reviews, ich freue mich sehr+Charybdis verteilt Handküßchen+_

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 3

Snape stand wie angewurzelt im Schatten der großen Säule und starrte die beiden Schülerinnen mit großen Augen an. In dem Glauben, alleine und ungestört zu sein, hatten sie ihren Kuß vertieft. Snape hörte das weiche Geräusch ihrer Lippen und Zungen, während er beobachtete, wie Hermiones Hände den Rücken ihrer Gefährtin hinabwanderten und sanft auf ihren Pobacken liegen blieben. Schließlich beendeten die beiden ihren Kuß und schöpften aufgeregt nach Atem. „Vivi, laß uns zum Raum der Bedürfnisse gehen!" flüsterte Hermione eindringlich und nahm ihre Freundin an der Hand. „Nein, ich kann nicht warten", erwiderte Vivianne und zog Hermione in ihre Arme zurück. „Ich will Dich. Jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie die Gryffindor an die Wand, die den Fenstern gegenüberlag, und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen. Zärtlich schob sie den Stoff des Bademantels über Hermiones rechte Schulter und entblößte ihr Schlüsselbein. Hermione schloß die Augen und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

Snape traute seinen Augen immer noch nicht. _Granger steht auf Frauen? Unglaublich!_ Er sah zu, wie Vivianne den Bademantel noch weiter nach unten schob und Hermiones rechter Busen darunter zum Vorschein kam. Die Brustwarze war verhärtet und warf einen kleinen Schatten auf die straffe Wölbung ihrer Brust. Die Ravenclaw Schülerin beugte sich herunter und liebkoste Hermiones Nippel mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge. Dabei schnürte sie ihren eigenen Kimono beiläufig auf und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Darunter war sie nackt. Vivianne richtete sich auf und genoß offenbar die verlangenden Blicke, mit denen Hermione ihren athletischen Körper musterte, auf den der bleiche Mondschein unwirkliche Licht- und Schattenspiele warf. Auch Snape ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Siebtkläßlerin staunend betrachtete und gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige dafür. _Das sind siebzehnjährige junge Frauen, was dachtest Du denn, wie sie unter ihrer Schuluniform aussehen?_ schalt er sich selbst. Hermione öffnete nun ihrerseits den Gürtel ihres Bademantels und ließ den weichen Frottee lose an ihren Seiten herunterhängen. Snape sog unwillkürlich scharf die Luft ein. Das nervtötende Mädchen mit dem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf und den Hasenzähnen hatte sich in eine kurvenreiche und hübsche junge Dame verwandelt. Wieder haderte er mit sich selbst und hoffte, daß die beiden Schülerinnen das kleine Geräusch nicht gehört hatten.

Vivianne und Hermione trieben ihr Liebesspiel jedoch weiter, ohne innezuhalten. Die Ravenclaw kniete sich auf den Steinboden und ließ ihre Hände zärtlich an Hermiones Bauch heruntergleiten, bis ihre Finger am Rand der dunklen Löckchen angekommen waren, die Hermiones sensibelste Stelle vor Snapes Blicken schützten. Langsam aber bestimmt führte Vivianne ihre Daumen an die Schenkelinnenseiten ihrer Freundin und drückte sie sachte auseinander. Nur zu bereitwillig spreizte die Gryffindor ihre Beine und sank dabei ein wenig an der kalten Steinwand herunter. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck erwartete sie die feuchte Liebkostung ihrer Weiblichkeit durch Vivianne. Als diese mit ihrem Kopf zwischen Hermiones Schenkeln versank und mit ihrer heißen Zunge das pulsierende Lustzentrum ihrer Gefährtin berührte, entwich Hermione ein zittriges Stöhnen. Sie atmete schwer und verschränkte ihre Hände in Viviannes schwarzem Haar.

Snape beobachtete die beiden Freundinnen aus seinem sicheren Versteck heraus. Er verspürte ein Kribbeln in seinen Lenden beim Anblick der beiden Frauen; die eine schlank und androgyn, das Mondlicht auf den geschmeidigen Muskeln spielend, kniend vor der anderen, der femininen und kurvenreichen, deren Brustkorb sich bei jedem unregelmäßigen Atemzug erregend hob und senkte.

Hermione verlor nach und nach die Kontrolle über ihre Beine und sank langsam an der Wand herunter, bis sie auf dem kalten Boden saß, ihre Knie angewinkelt und die Schenkel weit gespreizt. Vivianne hatte ihre Bewegungen verfolgt und mit ihrer Zunge niemals von Hermiones Klitoris abgelassen. Die Erregung der Gryffindor war für Snape deutlich zu sehen und zu hören. Schließlich gelangte Hermione mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen und wilden Hüftzuckungen zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Erschöpft und erlöst ließ sie sich nach vorne in die Arme ihrer Freundin fallen, die sie mit einem Lächeln umfing und ihr sanft das Haar küßte.

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bemerkte, daß er während Hermiones Orgasmus unbewußt die Luft angehalten hatte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er eine unangenehme Beengtheit in seinen Hosen und erkannte verblüfft, daß die Erregung der Gryffindor auf ihn gewirkt hatte wie ein Funke auf Zunder. Da stand er nun, der gefürchtete Meister der Zaubertränke, im Schatten einer Säule, mit erweiterten Pupillen, entspannten Gesichtszügen und einer Erektion so hart wie Stahl, während er zwei seiner Schülerinnen verstohlen beim Sex beobachtete. Ein Teil von ihm ekelte sich vor sich selbst. _Du machst Dich absolut lächerlich, Du armseliger Voyeur!_ Ein sehr viel größerer Teil allerdings wollte mehr sehen, geiler werden und die sexuelle Anspannung erlösen, die sich in ihm aufstaute. Langsam wanderte seine rechte Hand zu seiner Körpermitte und begann, die Hose zu öffnen, die seinen erigierten Penis gefangenhielt.

Vivianne lächelte immer noch und entließ Hermione aus ihren Armen. Nach einem gefühlvollen Kuß strich sie ihrer Gefährtin das Haar aus dem Gesicht und fragte: „Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?" Nachdem Hermione zufrieden genickt hatte, fuhr die Ravenclaw fort: „Ich denke, wir sollten heute etwas anderes ausprobieren." „Was meinst Du?" fragte ihre Freundin verwundert. „Nun, mir schwebt da etwas Abwechslung vor", antwortete Vivianne und warf einen Blick in Snapes Richtung. Der erstarrte vor Schreck und bewegte keinen einzigen Muskel mehr. Auch nicht seine rechte Hand, die seine gerade aus der Hose befreite Erektion umschloß. _Hat sie mich vorhin etwa doch gehört?_ ging es ihm mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik durch den Kopf.

Die Ravenclaw schaute immer noch in seine Richtung und richtete sich auf. Stolz und aufrecht stand sie nackt da, und das Mondlicht tauchte ihren Körper mit den kleinen festen Brüsten und den schmalen Hüften in kaltes Licht. Ihre Schambehaarung war größtenteils wegrasiert, nur ein dünner senkrechter Streifen war übriggeblieben. _Bei Merlin, diese Frau hat einen Wahnsinns-Körper!_ schoß es durch Snapes Kopf, als sein Penis, der durch den Schrecken von eben etwas erschlafft war, erneut steif zu werden begann.

Hermione war auf dem Boden sitzengeblieben und blickte ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Vivi, was ist denn auf einmal los mit Dir?" Ohne die Augen von Snapes Versteck zu wenden sprach Vivianne weiter: „Hermione, ich habe heute abend Verlangen nach etwas männlicher Würze bei unserem Liebesspiel. Ich glaube, da gibt es jemanden, der genauso viel Lust darauf hat wie ich – nicht wahr, Professor Snape?" Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Viviannes Lippen, als sie fortfuhr: „Ich habe Sie vorhin gesehen, als Sie vor mir den Gang entlangliefen. Ihr etwas zu lautes Atmen hat Sie schließlich verraten, Professor." Sie drehte sich ganz zu Snape um und fragte mit verführerischer Stimme: „Wollen Sie nicht herauskommen und uns… zur Hand gehen?"


	4. Teil 4

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Erneut gilt mein special thanks den anonymen Reviewern :) Ihr seid so gut zu mir!_

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 4

Die Zeit schien für einige Augenblicke stillzustehen. Keiner der drei bewegte auch nur einen Muskel. Schließlich regte sich Vivianne und streckte ihre rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben in Snapes Richtung aus. Lautlos bewegte sie ihre Lippen: ‚Komm.' Hermione jedoch saß immer noch wie angewurzelt auf dem kalten Steinboden, und ihr Gesicht spiegelte blankes Entsetzen wider.

Snape steckte seinen Penis mit einer raschen Bewegung wieder in die Hose, ließ aber die Knöpfe offen stehen. Seine Erektion war so stahlhart wie zuvor und beulte seine Kleidung vielversprechend aus. Einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzend glitt er mit einem großen Schritt aus dem Schatten der Säule, die ihm als Versteck gedient hatte. Sein grimmiger Blick sah durch die fahle Beleuchtung noch unheimlicher aus.

Auf Viviannes Gesicht breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus und sie meinte schelmisch: „Guten Abend, Professor. Wir haben Sie nicht etwa bei etwas Wichtigem gestört, oder?" Damit warf sie einen vielsagenden Blick auf Snapes offene Hose und die prominente Beule, die sich darin abzeichnete. Hermione ließ einen kleinen erschreckten Laut vernehmen. Sie stand auf und stellte sich mutig neben Vivianne, ihre Körpersprache verdeutliche Snape allerdings, daß sie weitaus mehr Respekt vor seinem Erscheinen hatte als ihre Freundin.

„Miss Simmons, Ihr freches Benehmen gegenüber einer Lehrerperson kostet Ravenclaw zwanzig Punkte", begann er mit samtener Stimme, „und Gryffindor, Miss Granger, ziehe ich wegen ungebührlicher Bekleidung ebenfalls zwanzig Punkte ab." Das Lächeln von Viviannes Gesicht verschwand abrupt, und Hermione wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ihr unmoralisches Angebot jedoch", fuhr Snape grausam lächelnd fort und schlenderte auf die nackten Frauen zu, „hat eine weitaus größere Strafe verdient als bloßen Punktabzug."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, zog er Vivianne mit einer schnellen Bewegung in seine Arme und drückte seine Lippen grob auf die ihren. Vor Überraschung hatte sie ihren Mund geöffnet, in den seine Zunge nun gnadenlos eindrang. Nachdem sie die Schrecksekunde überwunden hatte, erwiderte sie Snapes rauhen Kuß und legte ihre Hände auf seine Pobacken. Sie knetete das geschmeidige Fleisch unter den schwarzen Stofflagen und rieb ihren Venushügel an seiner erregten Körpermitte. Snapes erfahrene Hände wanderten an Viviannes zartem Körper entlang, und er erkundete jede Kurve, jeden Muskel und jedes Haar, worüber er mit seinen geschickten Fingern fuhr. Durch seine wachsende Erregung entfuhr ihm ein gutturales Stöhnen, und er beendete den leidenschaftlichen Kuß, um Atem zu schöpfen. Er blickte lüstern in die verdunkelten Augen der Ravenclaw, auf die leicht geöffneten und von seinem Kuß benetzten Lippen, auf die hohen geröteten Wangenknochen und das wie Rabenfedern schimmernde Haar, das Vivianne in wilden Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel.

Hermione stand wie von Donner gerührt da und sah zu, wie ihre Freundin und Snape sich umschlungen hielten. „Hermione", flüsterte Vivianne mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme und wandte den Kopf zu der Gryffindor um, „komm zu uns." Da fielen Snapes Lippen auf die Halsbeuge der Ravenclaw, er biß sanft in die helle Haut und entlockte Vivianne ein wohliges Seufzen. Die Schreckensstarre fiel von Hermione ab, und sie schritt auf ihre Gefährtin zu, um sie von hinten zu umarmen. Vivianne aber drehte sich ganz zu ihr um, empfing die Gryffindor mit einem zarten Kuß und strich ihr die braunen Locken aus der Stirn. „Hab' keine Angst", flüsterte sie in Hermiones Ohr, während sie ihre Freundin in einer sanften Umarmung empfing.

Snape hatte sich währenddessen eng an Viviannes Rücken geschmiegt, umfaßte ihre kleinen Brüste von hinten mit seinen Händen und plazierte zarte Küsse auf ihrer Schulter. Dabei blickte er Hermione herausfordernd an. Als er die steifen Brustwarzen der Ravenclaw zwischen seinen Fingern drückte, stöhnte sie heiß in das Ohr ihrer Freundin. Daraufhin schenkte der Meister der Zaubertränke Hermione ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Den Blickkontakt mit Snape nicht abbrechend begann die Gryffindor, ihre Finger zärtlich an Viviannes Seiten herunterzustreichen, bis sie an den schmalen Hüften angekommen war. Mit beiden Händen griff sie vorsichtig zwischen die Schenkel ihrer Gefährtin und streichelte ihre feuchte Weiblichkeit so leicht wie mit einer Feder. Vivianne atmete lautstark ein, bog ihren Rücken durch und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, so daß er auf Snapes Schulter liegenblieb. Dieser drückte ihren zitternden Oberkörper mit seinem linken Arm fest an seine Brust, fuhr aber mit seiner rechten Hand fort, die Nippel der Ravenclaw zu verwöhnen. Währenddessen teilte Hermione die angeschwollenen Schamlippen ihrer Freundin, liebkoste ihren Kitzler mit kreisenden Bewegungen eines Mittelfingers und führte zwei Finger in ihre mehr als bereite Vagina ein, was Vivianne mit unregelmäßigem Stöhnen quittierte.

Snapes Blut war kurz vor dem Kochen, als er die Ravenclaw in seinen Armen hielt. Seine mittlerweile schmerzhaft zuckende Erektion stieß fest in Viviannes Rücken und wurde durch ihre gelegentlichen Körperbewegungen erregend gerieben. Hermione las in seinem Gesicht und konnte das ungezügelte Verlangen darin erkennen. Sie spürte, wie ihre eigene Libido über sie die Oberhand gewann, und sie führte eine ihrer Hände, die an Viviannes Lustzentrum verweilten, zu ihrer eigenen, bereits benetzten Weiblichkeit. So begann Hermione, ihre Freundin und sich selbst im gleichen Rhythmus zu verwöhnen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihre Gefährtin und kam so Snapes Gesicht ganz nahe. Beide spürten den heißen Atem des anderen auf der Haut, und sie versanken in einem wollüstigen Blick, bevor der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Kopf leicht senkte und die Gryffindor leidenschaftlich küßte.

In diesem Augenblick erhöhte sich die Frequenz und Lautstärke von Viviannes Stöhnen, ihr Körper versteifte sich und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in Hermiones Rücken. „Aaaahhh, ich komme, ich komme!" schrie sie wie von Sinnen, bevor ihr ganzer Körper in unkontrollierte Zuckungen ausbrach. Snape hielt die Ravenclaw mit eisernem Griff an sich gedrückt, ohne Hermiones Lippen zu verlassen, und er rieb seinen Penis, der sich durch die steten Bewegungen schon halb aus der beengenden Hose befreit hatte, mit schnellen Hüftbewegungen an Viviannes Rücken. Auch die Gryffindor spürte einen erneuten Höhepunkt mit großen Schritten nahen, so beschleunigte sie ihren masturbierenden Finger und krallte sich mit ihrer anderen, nun freien Hand an Snapes Arm fest. Als ihr Orgasmus in einer sinnvernebelnden Welle über ihr zusammenschlug, löste sie sich abrupt aus dem Kuß, warf ihren Kopf zurück und entließ ein animalisches Keuchen aus ihrer Kehle. Ekstatisch von den beiden Höhepunkten der Frauen erlebte nun auch der Meister der Zaubertränke die erlösende Macht seiner eigenen Klimax, als er laut aufstöhnend seinen heißen Samen mit hemmungsloser Wucht gegen Viviannes Rücken spritzte und dabei die Vorderseite seiner Robe befleckte.

Schwer atmend lösten sich die drei voneinander und lehnten sich erschöpft an die Wand des verbotenen Ganges. Wortlos betrachteten sie sich gegenseitig und schöpften Wohlbefinden aus der abklingenden Erregung der anderen. Die beiden Frauen schlüpften in ihre Baderoben, und Snape verstaute sein bestes Stück in seiner Hose, nachdem er einen schnellen Reinigungszauber über sich und die beiden Freundinnen gesprochen hatte.

Danach lehnte er sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen seitlich an eine der großen Säulen und meinte mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zu seinen beiden Schülerinnen: „Miss Simmons, Miss Granger, ihre Strafe ist hiermit ordnungsgemäß vollzogen." Hermione und Vivianne warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu und grinsten Snape vielsagend an. „Da Sie sich außerordentlich bemüht und Ihr Bestes gegeben haben", fuhr der Zaubertränkemeister fort, „spreche ich Ravenclaw und Gryffindor jeweils vierzig Punkte zu." Die beiden Frauen lachten hell, und Hermione stieß sich von der Wand ab, ging anmutig zu Snape hinüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen. „Und wir", murmelte sie charmant, während sie an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes nestelte, „gewähren Professor Severus Snape für die meisterhafte Verführung und immense Befriedigung seiner Schutzbefohlenen fünfzig Punkte."

Alle drei lachten leise in sich hinein und verließen den Gang stumm in dem zufriedenstellenden Einverständnis, sich in der nächsten Nacht wieder hier einzutreffen.

--

TBC? Schreibt mir Eure Ideen!


	5. Teil 5

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Wieder mal gilt mein spezieller Dank den anonymen Reviewern, besonders Sevena: HG/SS gibt's doch schon tonnenweise, es bleibt erstmal bei den dreien, vielleicht kommt noch jemand dazu. Außerdem gibt's gar keinen Plot, d.h. wenn TBC, dann nur w Sex, w/o Plot:D_

_A/N: So, es geht weiter, meine Lieben! Anna2509 und Severin1: Vielen Dank für Eure Ideen, ich werde sie im nächsten Chap einbringen. Irgendwie haben sich die Protagonisten nicht an mein Drehbuch gehalten ;) Lieben Dank Euch beide für Eure Geduld! °Charybdis verteilt Schokokekse° Achtung: Diesmal ist ein ganz klein wenig ‚strong language' integriert._

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 5

Snape war schon den ganzen Tag unkonzentriert gewesen. Als sich der frühe Abend über das Schloß senkte, ging er unruhig in seinen Kerkern auf und ab, setzte sich kurz hin, nur um wieder aufzustehen und seine überschüssige Energie durch hin- und herlaufen abzubauen. Ohne Unterlaß schaute er auf die Uhr. _Verdammt, wann ist es denn endlich elf!_ grummelte er vor sich hin. Um viertel nach zehn hielt er es nicht mehr aus und verließ seine Räume in Richtung des verbotenen Ganges. _Vielleicht werde ich unterwegs aufgehalten,_ rechtfertigte er seine übertriebene Eile vor sich selbst. Er erreichte den Flur, als eine entfernte Wanduhr 22:30 Uhr schlug_. Ich kann genausogut hier warten wie unten,_ dachte Snape grimmig und stellte sich an eines der Fenster, durch das wie am vorigen Abend bleiches Mondlicht fiel. Emotionslos betrachtete er das melancholische Bild, das sich vor seinen Augen auftat; kahle Bäume, vertrocknete Wiesen, der halb zugefrorene See und die unvollständige Scheibe des Mondes, der träge am diesigen Himmel hing und die winterliche Landschaft in totes Licht und schwarze Düsternis hüllte. Ab und zu flatterte eine Fledermaus am Fenster vorbei und warf einen flüchtigen Schatten auf Snapes Gesicht.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er die Wanduhr irgendwann dreimal und nach einer endlosen Weile schließlich elfmal schlagen. Von Vivianne und Hermione allerdings war nirgendwo eine Spur zu entdecken. Snape wartete eine weitere Viertelstunde, bis die Uhr einmal schlug. In dem Zaubertränkemeister wallten langsam Enttäuschung und unbändige Wut über sich selbst auf. _Wie konnte ich nur glauben, daß die beiden wieder herkommen würden, zu MIR! _Im Zorn drehte er sich auf dem Absatz vom Fenster weg, um schnellstmöglich in seine Kerker zu verschwinden – da fiel sein Augenmerk auf die Säule, in deren Schatten er sich am Vorabend versteckt hatte. Etwas Helles lag dort auf dem Boden, und Snape bückte sich, um es aufzuheben. Als er erkannte, was es war, hielt er unwillkürlich den Atem an. _Eine Notiz!_ Mit zitternden Fingern entfaltete er den kleinen Zettel und las die wenigen Worte, die darauf gekritzelt waren. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er steckte das Blatt säuberlich in seine Hosentasche und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Raum der Bedürfnisse.

„Wo bleibt denn nur unser sexy Tränkemeister?" wunderte sich Vivianne, während sie ihre verzauberte Ausrüstung zum bestimmt zehnten Mal checkte. Hermione schlang ihrer Freundin von hinten die Arme um die Taille und biß ihr ins Ohrläppchen. „Der kommt früh genug", meinte sie und kicherte im nächsten Moment über die ungewollte Zweideutigkeit ihrer Aussage. „Ich schlage vor, daß wir uns selbst beschäftigen, bis er hier erscheint", säuselte sie weiter in Viviannes Ohr. Die Ravenclaw lachte leise und griff nach Hermiones Hüften. „Weißt Du, für meinen Geschmack hast Du noch viel zu viel an", meinte sie verschlagen und zupfte leicht an Hermiones Rockzipfel. Die Gryffindor war nach dem Abendessen noch einmal in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte sich nach ihren Recherchen direkt von dort aus auf den Weg zum Raum der Bedürfnisse gemacht. Daher hatte sie noch ihre komplette Schuluniform an, während Vivianne erneut in ihrem seidenen Kimono erschienen war. „Nun, das läßt sich ändern", schmunzelte Hermione, „ich glaube allerdings, daß Du heute dran bist, verwöhnt zu werden." Energisch dirigierte sie ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin zu dem großen Bett, das in der Mitte des runden Raumes stand und mit hellen Satinlaken bezogen war. Die vielen brennenden Kerzen, die in der Nähe der bordeauxrot tapezierten Wände in der Luft schwebten, verliehen der Szenerie eine romantisch flackernde Beleuchtung.

Vivianne zog ihren Kimono aus, unter dem sie wie auch am Vorabend nackt war, und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf die Bettkante. Hermione stellte sich vor ihre Freundin und lockerte den Krawattenknoten an ihrer Uniform. Dann öffnete sie die oberen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, so daß die weiße Spitze ihres BHs zum Vorschein kam. Vivianne hob die Hände, um sie auf Hermiones Brüste zu legen, die Gryffindor jedoch schlug ihre Finger beiseite und drückte den Oberkörper Ravenclaw unsanft rückwärts auf die seidigen Laken. Hermione kniete vor der Bettkante nieder und hatte nun einen wunderbaren Blick auf die rasierte Weiblichkeit ihrer Gefährtin. Sie legte ihre Arme auf Viviannes Schenkeln ab und blies sanft kühle Luft auf ihre Schamlippen. Die Ravenclaw erschauerte, gab aber keinen Mucks von sich. Vorsichtig näherte sich Hermione dem pulsierenden Lustzentrum ihrer Freundin, streckte ihre Zunge heraus und leckte einmal kurz darüber, so daß Vivianne mit einem leisen Schrei zusammenzuckte. Schon blies die Gryffindor wieder einen ernüchternden Lufthauch auf ihre Weiblichkeit, nur um Viviannes Kitzler anschließend erneut mit ihrer heißen Zunge zu liebkosen. So brachte sie die Ravenclaw mit abwechselndem Lecken und Blasen an den Rand des süßen Deliriums. Bei jeder Zungenbewegung wand sich die Schwarzhaarige auf den Laken und bettelte in unzusammenhängenden Worten um Erlösung: „Mione! Oooohh… bitte…ich… ahhhhh… mehr… MEHR!"

Hermione jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, ihre Freundin so schnell zum Orgasmus kommen zu lassen. Langsam schob sie erst einen, dann zwei Finger in Viviannes mehr als bereite Vagina, aus der der Beweis ihrer Erregung bereits in weißen Rinnsalen auf das Laken tropfte. Die Ravenclaw hob ihre Hüfte ungestüm, um Hermiones Fingern zu begegnen, die Gryffindor allerdings unterdrückte die Bewegung mit ihrem linken Arm. „Ruhig, Brauner", flüsterte sie lächelnd, entfernte ihre Finger wieder aus Viviannes feuchter Öffnung und steckte sie genüßlich in ihren Mund. „Mmmh, Vivi, Du schmeckst göttlich", schwärmte Hermione und schob das Becken ihrer Gefährtin etwas weiter auf die Matratze. Dann befahl sie mit lüsternem Unterton: „Spreiz Deine Beine für mich!"

Die Ravenclaw gehorchte nur zu gerne, nahm ihre Füße von Boden und winkelte ihre Knie an. Hermione führte ihre Hand von neuem zu Viviannes geschwollenen Schamlippen und benetzte ihren Mittelfinger mit dem natürlichen Gleitmittel ihrer Gefährtin. Dann versenkte sie den Daumen in ihrer Vagina und streichelte mit dem feuchten Mittelfinger über Viviannes leicht zuckenden Anus. Rasch drang sie durch den etwas angespannten Ringmuskel in ihre Freundin ein und krümmte ihre Fingerspitze. Laut stöhnend schaffte die Ravenclaw zu schreien: „Oooohh… das ist… ahhhhh… so GUT!" Vivianne begann, ihre eigenen Brüste zu massieren und an den erregten Brustwarzen zu zupfen. „Weiter… bloß nicht… aufhören", keuchte sie atemlos, und Hermione schmunzelte über die besinnungslose Willigkeit ihrer Freundin.

Langsam beginnend, aber dann immer schneller werdend, fickte sie Viviannes heiße Öffnungen mit ihren geschickten Fingern und spürte ihre eigene Erregung dabei wachsen. Schließlich beugte sie ihren Kopf zu Viviannes Weiblichkeit herunter und umschloß ihren angeschwollenen Kitzler mit saugenden Lippen. Plötzlich spürte Hermione eine vertraute Wärme in ihrem Rücken, kurz bevor ein fester Körper sich von hinten an sie schmiegte, und zarte Hände nach vorne auf ihre Brüste wanderten. Sie ließ von Viviannes Klitoris ab, drehte ihren Kopf und sah in Snapes von Leidenschaft verdunkeltes Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen verschlangen die Gryffindor mit wollüstigen Blicken, als er sich zu ihr beugte und sie ungestüm küßte. Dabei schmeckte er Viviannes Säfte, von denen Hermiones Lippen und Zunge benetzt waren. Mit steigender Lust schlüpften Severus' Finger unter Hermiones Bluse und BH und zwirbelten ihre harten Nippel. Die Gryffindor stöhnte in seinen Mund und spürte, wie die vielversprechende Beule in ihrem Rücken zuckte.

Abgelenkt von Snapes Liebkosungen hatte Hermione aufgehört, ihre Freundin zu verwöhnen, die nun irritiert den Kopf hob. „Ah, unser Besuch ist eingetroffen", hauchte sie schwer atmend. Ihre Gefährtin löste sich von Snapes Lippen, und beide schauten zu Vivianne herunter. Diese legte ihren Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Laken zurück und fuhr fort, ihre Brüste zu kneten. Nachdem sie Snape noch ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt hatte, wandte Hermione sich wieder Viviannes erogenen Zonen zu und machte dort weiter, wo sie eben aufgehört hatte.

Währenddessen hatte sich Snape hinter Hermione gekniet, ihren Rock nach oben geschoben und ihr mit geschickten Fingern die Unterhose heruntergezogen. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Pofalte bis hin zu ihrem feuchten Lustzentrum. Er teilte die Schamlippen und fand ihre pulsierende Klitoris. Den Druck etwas verstärkend rieb Snape Hermiones Kitzler, bis ihr ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich. Seine Erektion war bereits unangenehm hart und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, also öffnete er rasch mit seiner freien Hand die Knöpfe seiner Hose und ließ seinen Penis hervorschnellen. Vorsichtig positionierte der Tränkemeister seine geschwollene Eichel an Hermiones Eingang, dann ließ er seinen Schaft langsam und dabei langgezogen stöhnend ihre Vagina hineingleiten. Seine Hände legte er auf ihre Hüften und nahm mit einem steten Rhythmus seine Bewegungen in Hermione auf.

Erregt von Severus' Erektion in ihr, jedoch auch konzentriert auf die Liebkosung ihrer Freundin beschleunigte Hermione den Rhythmus ihrer Finger und ihrer Zunge. Sie fühlte plötzlich, wie sich Viviannes Muskeln anspannten, und die Ravenclaw mit einem kehligen Stöhnen und sich aufbäumendem Körper zum Orgasmus kam. Dann ließ sie sich rücklings auf das Bett zurückfallen, streckte alle Viere von sich und atmete schwer.

Hermione ließ von ihrer Gefährtin ab und stützte sich haltsuchend auf die Bettkante. Viviannes Klimax hatte sie selbst bis beinahe an die Grenze getrieben, und sie keuchte im Rhythmus von Snapes Stößen. Dem war die Lust der Gryffindor nicht entgangen, und er erhöhte sein Tempo. Mit jedem Eindringen rieb sein Sack Hermiones Kitzler, so daß aus Hermiones Keuchen lautes Stöhnen wurde. „Hermione!" flüsterte Snape heiser, als sein Pumpen unregelmäßig wurde und er mit wenigen harten Stößen in ihr explodierte. Das reichte aus, um die Gryffindor ebenfalls in den vibrierenden Wellen sexueller Ekstase versinken zu lassen.

Völlig erschöpft lagen die drei zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, und jeder strich zärtlich über die erhitzte Haut der anderen. Schließlich begann Vivianne schläfrig zu sprechen: „Eigentlich hatten wir heute abend etwas anderes mit unserem sexy Tränkemeister vor, nicht wahr, Hermione?" Die Gryffindor lachte leise in sich hinein und ließ ein bestätigendes Murmeln vernehmen. Snape hob eine Braue, ohne dabei seine Augen zu öffnen, und brummte fragend. „Später, Severus", nuschelte Vivianne, gähnte herzhaft und schmiegte sich eng an den warmen Körper ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors, „später…"

--

TBC mit Severin1's, Honeycat's und Anna2509's Ideen!


	6. Teil 6

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Und an dieser Stelle, wie immer, eine Verbeugung vor meinen anonymen Reviewerinnen: Bestiadiaboli (es bleibt heiß!), Sevena (°lach°), Seraphine (Charybdis reicht Eiswürfel rüber °gggg°) und Tussnelda (Es wird im nächsten Chap aufgelöst!)._

_A/N: Erstmal sorry fürs lange Warten, aber ich hatte Upload-Probleme. Request Timeouts usw. Aber nun ist das Chap ja endlich da. Ich habe diesmal versucht, die Oberhand über meine drei Protagonisten zu behalten und die Ideen von Anna2509, Eule20, Honeycat und Severin1 einzubringen: Da es sich bei Euren Ideen einfach angeboten hat, ist dieses Kapitel etwas lustiger als die vorherigen. Aber lest einfach selbst:)_

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 6

Unterdrücktes Gelächter weckte den Zaubertränkemeister halb auf. Leises Flüstern drang an seine Ohren, bevor er dazu mächtig war, seine Augen zu öffnen. „Bei Merlin, schau Dir das an!" „Der steht wie eine Eins!" Wieder erklang helles Gekicher. Immer noch im Halbschlaf wollte sich Severus umdrehen, weg von den weckenden Stimmen, er konnte sich jedoch kaum bewegen. Das verwunderte ihn, und er beschloß, nun doch ganz aufzuwachen. Als sein langsam anlaufendes Gehirn begann, auch andere Sinnesreize zu verarbeiten, spürte er mit einem Mal, daß er nackt auf seinem Rücken lag, daß ihn irgend etwas Weiches an seinen Füßen und Händen festhielt, und daß eine nicht unbeträchtliche Morgenlatte die Luft über seiner Körpermitte teilte.

Träge hoben sich Snapes Lider. _Verflucht, ist das hell,_ dachte er mißmutig, kniff seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, drehte seinen Kopf leicht – und blickte direkt in die fröhlichen Gesichter von Vivianne und Hermione, die ihn sogleich vergnügt begrüßten: „Guten Morgen, Herr Professor!" „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" „Wir sind schon eine ganze Weile wach." Grinsend standen die beiden Freundinnen an der Seite des Bettes, auf dem Snape lag. Er blinzelte zweimal, leckte sich über die Lippen und krächzte: „Wo zum Teufel bin ich?" „Immer noch im Raum der Bedürfnisse, wie gestern abend auch", lächelte Vivianne, „Wir haben ihn aber ein bißchen freundlicher gestaltet, während Du geschlafen hast."

Severus schaute sich um. In der Tat hatte das Zimmer sein düster-romantisches Ambiente verloren und wurde nun von weichem Sonnenlicht durchflutet, das durch hohe Fenstertüren fiel. Die runden, rot tapezierten Wände waren geraden Steinmauern gewichen, die grob verputzt und weiß gestrichen waren, und an deren Längsseiten alabasterne Statuen von nackten Jünglingen standen. Den Fußboden zierten nun hell gemaserte Marmorplatten, und der Blick nach draußen offenbarte eine steinige Steilküste und ein azurfarbenes Meer unter einem wolkenlosen, unirdisch tiefblauen Himmel.

Snapes Augenmerk fiel von der wunderschönen mediterranen Kulisse auf seine nackten Füße, danach auf seine Hände, dann blickte er stirnrunzelnd und ziemlich genervt zu seinen beiden Schülerinnen. „Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!" forderte er in bissigem Ton, erntete aber nur Gekicher von Vivianne und Hermione. „Tut uns leid, Severus", erwiderte die Gryffindor, während sie sich kleine Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, „aber mit diesem Ton kannst Du uns nach den vergangenen zwei Nächten keine Angst mehr einjagen." Breit grinsend fuhr sie fort: „Daß Du nackt mit Hand- und Fußschellen aus Plüsch ans Bett gefesselt bist und eine riesige Erektion hast, macht es uns noch schwerer, Dich ernst zu nehmen." Beide brachen erneut in glockenhelles Gelächter aus.

Der Tränkemeister wurde noch grimmiger und blaffte die beiden jungen Frauen an: „Miss Simmons, Miss Granger, ich befehle Ihnen als Ihr Professor, mich SOFORT loszubinden!" Vivianne verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ziehe Ihren beiden Häusern jeweils 100 Punkte ab, wenn Sie mich nicht auf der Stelle befreien", brachte er höchst ungehalten zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die beiden Freundinnen zuckten bloß mit den Schultern und wandten sich ab. „Mach was Du willst, Severus", meinte Vivianne knapp, „aber wir werden die Fesseln erst lösen, wenn wir mit Dir fertig sind."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden aus Snapes Gesichtsfeld. Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, die er mit gespitzten Ohren wahrnahm, öffneten sie gerade eine Kiste oder einen Koffer. _Ich erinnere mich, da stand eine große Metallbox im Raum, als ich hereinkam,_ ging es dem Tränkemeister durch den Kopf. Er hörte Stoffrascheln, das Öffnen und Schließen von Reißverschlüssen, ein haarsträubend quietschendes Geräusch, wie Gummi, der gedehnt wird und ein seltsames Klatschen, auf das ein Kichern folgte. Severus zog noch ein paarmal halbherzig an seinen Fesseln, dann ergab er sich jedoch in sein Schicksal und schloß kurz die Augen. „Also schön, meine Damen", seufzte er, „was gedenkt Ihr mit mir anzustellen?" Als Hermione und Vivianne sich wieder zu ihm ans Bett stellten, stockte ihm der Atem. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenstehendem Mund betrachtete er die Frauen von oben bis unten._ Bei Merlin, die beiden wollen Engelchen und Teufelchen spielen!_

Vivianne hatte ihren Kimono gegen einen schwarzen Latexanzug getauscht, der sich hauteng an ihren Köper schmiegte und ihre athletische Figur noch mehr zum Ausdruck brachte. Er bestand aus wenigen handbreiten Bändern, die ihre erogenen Zonen ausließen und auch ansonsten nicht viel ihrer hellen Haut bedeckten. Ihre schlanken Beine steckten in feuerroten Highheel Overkneestiefeln aus Lack, die hinten mit einem Reißverschluß versehen waren. Auf dem Kopf trug sie eine Latexmaske, die bis zur Nase herunterreichte und in Augenhöhe katzenartige Aussparungen hatte, hinter denen ihre wasserblauen Augen blitzten. In einer ihrer behandschuhten Hände hielt sie eine lange schwarze Gerte mit flexiblem Ende, in der anderen hatte sie eine dreisträngige Lederpeitsche. Hermione dagegen trug einen blütenweißen Babydoll mit Federbesatz unter den freigelegten Brüsten, einen ebenso weißen Stringtanga und goldene hochhackige Sandalen, die bis zum Knie geschnürt waren. Auch sie hatte eine Maske im Gesicht, allerdings handelte es sich um eine goldfarbene in Brillenform mit weißem Paillettenbesatz und Federn am oberen Ende. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen goldenen Stab, an dessen Spitze zarte Daunen eingelassen waren, und einen großen weißen Federfächer.

Lasziv präsentierten die beiden Frauen ihre Reize und schlenderten um das Bett herum. Dabei streichelten sie Snapes nackte Haut mit ihren Utensilien. „Unser Tränkemeister war heute nacht unzüchtig, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?" fragte Vivianne, ohne den Blick von Severus' Körper zu wenden. „Absolut, absolut", bestätigte Hermione stirnrunzelnd, „ich fürchte, wir müssen ihn bestrafen." Die Ravenclaw nickte ernst und sagte streng: „Ja, Du hast recht!" Damit schlug sie Severus klatschend mit der Gerte auf den Oberarm. Der Zaubertränkemeister verzog keine Miene, stieß seinen Atem allerdings leise zischend aus. Hermione, die hinter Vivianne herging, beruhigte die geschlagene Stelle, die eine leichte Rötung angenommen hatte, mit ihrem Federstab. So gingen die beiden Schülerinnen ein paar Runden um das Bett herum. Das Teufelchen schlug Snape noch einige Male mit ihrer Gerte, und das Engelchen streichelte die gezüchtigte Haut.

Snape ertrug die Schmerzen zunächst mit Gleichmut; als Hermione aber begann, neben den geröteten auch sehr viel empfindlichere Körperstellen zu verwöhnen, empfand er tief in sich eine seltsame Erregung aufsteigen. Jedesmal, wenn sie mit ihrem Fächer an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel nach oben strich, zuckte sein halbsteifer Penis in freudiger Erwartung, und die anschließenden Schläge von Vivianne schürten sein Verlangen noch. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Severus war völlig versunken in seiner Wonne. Hilflos lag er auf dem Bett, sein Penis groß und hart und steil in die Luft ragend, die Gesichtszüge entspannt. Mit wollüstig verklärtem Blick betrachtete er die beiden Freundinnen, um bei jedem Schlag und jeder Liebkosung die Augen zu schließen und genießerisch aufzustöhnen.

Schließlich kletterten die beiden Gefährtinnen auf das Bett und positionierten sich an Snapes Seiten. Die Gryffindor streichelte sein Gesicht mit zarten Fingern und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihm einen seidigen Kuß auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, folgte er ihr mit seinem Kopf und begehrte mit seiner Zunge Einlaß in ihren Mund. Hermione entfernte sich sofort von ihm und stellte fest: „Das war sehr unartig", woraufhin Vivianne ihn fest mit der Lederpeitsche schlug. Severus stieß einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei aus und schaute an sich herunter. Auf seiner Brust bildeten sich drei tiefrote Striemen, aus denen ein wenig Blut quoll. „Ts, ts, ts", neckte ihn die Ravenclaw, „das geschieht, wenn Du nicht brav bist." Sie lehnte sich über Snapes Körper und leckte die rote Flüssigkeit von der verletzten Haut. Dann zog sie ihre Freundin zu sich herüber und küßte sie. Der metallische Geschmack von Snapes Blut mischte sich erregend mit dem seiner Lippen in Hermiones Mund, und sie begann, Viviannes Brüste mit ihrem Federfächer zu streicheln.

Der Anblick der beiden Frauen, die sich über ihm liebkosten, erregte Snape noch mehr, er hielt jedoch an sich, um nicht noch einen Peitschenhieb einzustecken. Nachdem sie sich aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuß gelöst hatten, kümmerten sich die beiden Freundinnen wieder um ihren Tränkemeister. Hermione beugte sich über seine harte Erektion und berührte sie zart mit ihren Lippen, während die Ravenclaw seine Arme leicht mit ihrer Gerte schlug. Als die Gryffindor ihren heißen Mund um seinen Penis schloß und ihren Kopf langsam nach unten bewegte, entfloh Snape ein kehliges Stöhnen, was ihm einen weiteren harten Schlag von Vivianne einbrachte.

Schließlich drehte sich Hermione um und kniete sich über ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor, seine Erektion zwischen ihren Beinen zuckend. Sie zog den dünnen Stoff ihres Tangas etwas zur Seite und ließ seinen Penis langsam in ihre feuchte Vagina gleiten, als sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Bedächtig nahm sie eine rollende Bewegung mit ihren Hüften auf, die Snape schon nach wenigen Schüben an den Rand seines Orgasmus' trieb. In diesem Moment schlug Vivianne ihn erneut mit der Gerte und positionierte sich nun rittlings über seinem Kopf, das Gesicht Hermione zugewandt und mit ihrer Weiblichkeit direkt an Snapes Lippen. „Leck mich!" befahl sie ihm und ließ ihre Gerte bedrohlich auf seinem Unterleib liegen.

Severus gehorchte nur zu gerne und teilte mit seiner Zungenspitze Viviannes Schamlippen. Dann drang er tief in ihre Vagina ein und bewegte seine Zunge vibrierend, bevor er sich wieder aus der Ravenclaw entfernte und ihre Klitoris sanft zu massieren begann. Vivianne bewegte sich erregt über Snapes Gesicht und streichelte seinen Bauch mit ihrer Gerte. Sein heißer Speichel, seine geschickte Zungenspitze und sein kühlender Atem ließen sie ekstatisch aufstöhnen. Hermione legte ihre zarten Hände auf die Brüste ihrer Freundin, streichelte sie sanft und kniff ihr ab und zu in die steifen Nippel. Vivianne tat es ihr gleich und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um Hermione küssen zu können.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde Vivianne von den wellenförmigen Schüben ihres Orgasmus überwältigt. Sie warf ihren Kopf laut keuchend in den Nacken und preßte ihren geschwollenen Kitzler regelrecht auf Severus' Lippen, so daß dieser kaum noch atmen konnte. Nachdem ihr sexueller Rausch etwas abgeklungen war, rollte sie sich auf die Seite des Bettes und blieb erschöpft neben Snape liegen. Die Gryffindor hatte während der ganzen Zeit nicht aufgehört, ihren Zaubertränkemeister zu reiten, doch nun beugte sie sich nach vorne, stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und küßte ihn innig. Sie schmeckte Viviannes süßlich-herbe Weiblichkeit und Severus' warmen Mund, was ihre Leidenschaft noch anstachelte.

Snape war erneut kurz vor seinem eigenen Höhepunkt, als Hermione ihn küßte. Viviannes Geruch und Geschmack, ihr Orgasmus und Hermiones stete Bewegungen hatten ihn an den Rand des Deliriums getrieben. Der süße Kuß, in den er mit Hermione versunken war, tat sein übriges, und die Gryffindor spürte, wie Snapes Muskeln sich erwartungsvoll anspannten. Sofort hörte sie mit ihren reitenden Bewegungen auf und hielt ganz still. Snape winselte enttäuscht und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als Hermione fühlte, daß die Erregung des Tränkemeisters wieder etwas abgeflaut war, nahm sie ihr Hüftrollen wieder auf, nur um seine Klimax wenige Momente später erneut abzubrechen.

Mehrere beinahe erlebte Orgasmen hintereinander ließen Snape zum Nervenbündel werden. „Oh, Hermione, was tust Du", keuchte er abgehackt, „ich kann nicht mehr!". Hermione spannte ihre Vaginamuskeln kurz an, um ihn an den Rand zu treiben, ließ ihn aber nicht zur Ejakulation kommen. Die Haut zwischen ihnen war bereits naß von ihrem Saft und seinen Glückstropfen. Die Gryffindor antwortete mit seidiger Stimme: „Sag das Zauberwort." Severus wand sich unter ihr so stark, wie es seine Fesseln zuließen und wimmerte mitleiderregend. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske blanken Verlangens, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und sie anflehte: „Bitte, Hermione, bitte, bitte, BITTE!"

Da beschleunigte Hermione ihr Tempo und ließ Snapes stahlharte Erektion, die mittlerweile eine violettrote Farbe angenommen hatte und um das Doppelte angeschwollen war, komplett aus ihrer Vagina herausgleiten, um sich dann abrupt wieder draufzusetzen. Nach zwei, drei Bewegungen war der Tränkemeister erneut kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt angekommen, diesmal ließ Hermione ihn jedoch über den Rand in den samtigen Abgrund des erotischen Taumels fallen. Unartikuliert schreiend wand Snape sich auf dem Bett, bäumte sich halb auf und bog seinen Oberkörper durch.

Plötzlich setzte Vivianne sich auf und starrte mit alarmiertem Gesichtsausdruck zur Tür. Hermione und Severus waren zu konzentriert aufeinander, um die schnelle Bewegung der Ravenclaw zu bemerken; die gedämpften Stimmen, die kurz darauf von draußen durch den geschlossenen Eingang drangen, hörten allerdings auch sie. Snapes orgastische Nachzuckungen waren auf einmal wie weggeblasen, er hob irritiert den Kopf und blickte zur Tür. Auch Hermione hatte mit ihren Hüftbewegungen aufgehört und ihr Gesicht in dieselbe Richtung gedreht. Dann stieß jemand von außen die Eingangstür auf.

„… ein wenig Spaß haben", murmelte der Mann, der im Türrahmen erschien und den dreien seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte. In seinen starken Armen lag ein junger schlanker Mann, der ihn verzückt anhimmelte und mit weicher Stimme flüsterte: „Mach schnell, ich bin schon ganz hart!" Der Kräftigere trug den Jüngling über die Schwelle und drehte sich um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bett, und er erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Völlig entgeistert und mit offenstehendem Mund fixierte er die drei Personen, die in einer sehr eindeutigen Position auf den Laken verweilten und nicht minder erstaunt dreinschauten als er selbst. Der junge Mann in seinen Armen wandte seinen Kopf und erblickte nun ebenfalls die Gestalten auf dem Bett.

Er ließ einen hohen erschreckten Laut vernehmen und winselte: „Professor Snape!"

Der kräftigere Mann flüsterte fassungslos: „Miss Simmons? Hermione?"

Und die drei im Bett riefen einstimmig, jedoch mit unterschiedlichen Untertönen: „Lupin!"

_--_

_Noch eine A/N: Hier die Original-Zitate, damit ihr wißt, von wem welche Idee kam:_

_Anna2509: „…es hätte ja jederzeit ein anderer Lehrer oder ein Geist um die Ecke biegen und die drei sehen können..." Stimmt, nur biegt er im Gang nicht um die Ecke, sondern kommt in den Raum der Bedürfnisse gestürmt:D_

_Severin1: „…am besten im Raum der Bedürfnisse °g° und Snape wird da etwas gequält…" Habe ich ihn genug gequält für Dich? Der Ärmste hat mir schon richtig leid getan!_

_Honeycat: „Ist Lupin oder ein anderer eigentlich auch noch in Hogwarts?" Jetzt ja, den habe ich mit dem unerwarteten Besucher von Anna kombiniert._

_Eule20: „…man den Tränkemeister mal an eine Wand fesseln könnte…" Nun ja, ich habe eine Bettfesselung draus gemacht ;)_

--

Tausche TBC gegen neue Ideen für die nächste Begegnung!


	7. Teil 7

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Vielen Dank erneut meinen anonymen Reviewerinnen: Nena, Sevena, Bestiadiaboli, xxx und Tussnelda. _

_A/N: Ihr seid so wunderbar! Vielen Dank für Eure Ideen und Phantasien! Dieses Mal waren es so viele Anregungen, und ich hatte obendrein noch meine eigenen Ideen, daß ich nur wenig in dieses Chap aufnehmen konnte. Aber den Rest bewahre ich in meinem Fundus auf. :) Ach, und es tut mir unendlich leid, daß ich so spät erst update, aber ich muß ganz doll viel arbeiten zur Zeit… Wird also auch leider mit den nächsten Chaps – wenn Ihr denn noch welche wollt – nicht so schnell gehen._

_So Leute, jetzt geht's aber endlich los! Heute: Gefühlvoller Blümchensex w/o Porn! °Charybdis wirft mit gelben Tulpen und blauen Veilchen°_

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 7

Mehrere Monate waren vergangen, seit Severus, Vivianne und Hermione im Raum der Bedürfnisse überrascht worden waren. Die peinliche Lage hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, als sowohl die drei auf dem Bett als auch Remus und sein Begleiter Neville ob der Situationskomik in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen waren. Von sexuellen Bedürfnissen war nun keine Rede mehr gewesen, vielmehr hielten sich alle Beteiligten die Bäuche und wischten sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Lupin und seinen jungen Freund hatten die drei seitdem nicht mehr zusammen gesehen, allgemein war Remus nicht anzumerken, ob und mit wem er gerade sein Bett teilte.

Es war mittlerweile Frühsommer geworden, und der wundervolle Sonnenaufgang, den Snape an einem Samstagmorgen durch seine verzauberten Fenster betrachtete, versprach einen wolkenlosen und heißen Tag. Lächelnd machte der Tränkemeister sich auf den Weg nach oben, um ein leichtes Frühstück einzunehmen. Seit er regelmäßig Sex mit seinen beiden Siebtkläßlerinnen hatte, fühlte er sich so jung und vital wie nie zuvor. _Hätte ich das nur früher gewußt,_ dachte er belustigt,_ statt mich an Voldemorts Rockzipfel zu hängen, hätte ich lieber ein paar Studentinnen flachlegen sollen_.

Die Veränderung, die sich langsam aber stetig bei ihm bemerkbar machte, blieb an der gesamten Schule nicht unentdeckt. Fast alle Schüler und die meisten Lehrer fragten sich, was in dem Zaubertränkelehrer vorging. Er war zwar immer noch als der ungerechteste und der am miesesten gelaunte Professor verschrien, aber die Energie, die ihn durchströmte und ihn von innen erstrahlen ließ, war für alle spürbar. Snapes leere und ausgebrannte Körperhülle war mit einem Mal bis zum Rand gefüllt mit einer geheimen Kraft, die er selbst nie für existent gehalten hatte.

Immer, wenn er sich mit seinen Gespielinnen traf, spürte er es, das vorfreudige Kribbeln im Bauch, die folgende energiegeladene Ekstase und die anschließende entspannende Ruhe. All diese starken Emotionen vereinten sich in ihm zu einer tiefen und zufriedenstellenden Erfüllung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger sah er selbst in dem Gefühl, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Mehr wollte er nicht sehen, _durfte_ er nicht sehen.

Das Frühstück verlief wunderbar ruhig, da die meisten Schüler bereits in Hogsmeade waren. Snape ließ seinen Blick über die wenigen Personen schweifen, die an den langen Tischen aßen. Wie vermutet befanden sich Hermione und Vivianne unter den Dagebliebenen. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken gab er den beiden ein Zeichen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Geschäftig lief er durch die Große Halle, durchquerte den Eingangsbereich und blieb vor den großen Toren stehen, die Hogwarts vor ungebetenen Gästen wirksam schützten. Nach kurzer Zeit erschienen die beiden Freundinnen im Türrahmen zur Großen Halle und schauten sich schnell um, ob unerwünschte Augenzeugen zugegen waren. Hermione ging noch ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu uns zischte kaum hörbar: „In einer halben Stunde am See, an der Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald!" Dann drehten sich die beiden auf dem Absatz um und stürmten die Treppen hoch.

Da war es wieder, das vertraute Kribbeln im Bauch. Snape öffnete die Eingangstür und schritt in die warme Luft hinaus. Er atmete tief ein und ließ die Frische des Morgens durch jede Faser seines Körpers ziehen. Die Schmetterlinge breiteten sich aus und bevölkerten nun neben seinem Bauch auch Brust und Kopf. _Ich kann es kaum erwarten…_ Die erregenden Gedanken an die beiden Frauen verbannend ging er zum See und wanderte an seinem Ufer entlang bis beinahe auf die andere Seite. Am Rand des Waldes angekommen ließ der Tränkemeister sich geschmeidig auf dem feinen Gras nieder, zog seine Schuhe aus und streckte seine Füße in das erfrischende Naß des Sees. Dann kam es über ihn. Nach einem prüfenden Blick zum Schloß, das – wie zu erwarten war – hinter den vielen Bäumen und Büschen beinahe nicht mehr auszumachen war, entkleidete er sich kurzerhand komplett und sprang mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in das kalte Wasser. Bereits nach ein paar Schwimmzügen kehrte er an das Ufer zurück und legte sich splitternackt rücklings auf den von der Sonne aufgewärmten Boden, alle Viere weit von sich gestreckt und das Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt. Das Wechselbad der wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen und des kühlenden Windes jagte einen Schauer nach dem anderen über Severus' blasse Haut, und das angenehme Kribbeln wogte nun durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er schloß die Augen und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer fallen, verwuchs mit dem Gras, auf dem er lag, wurde eins mit der ihn umgebenden Natur und verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Die Schmetterlinge in Snapes Körper hatten sich etwas beruhigt und einer tiefen Entspannung Platz gemacht, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. So spürte er die hauchzarten Küsse zunächst nicht, die auf seiner Brust und seinem Hals verteilt wurden. Erst, als der zarte Mund, der ihn so liebevoll verwöhnte, an Severus' Wange angekommen war, bemerkte er den süßen Atem auf seiner sensiblen Haut, der zwischen leicht geöffneten Lippen hervordrang. Langsam öffnete er seine Lider und blickte in Hermiones von Lust verschleierte Augen.

„Hi", flüsterte sie leise lächelnd. Ebenfalls bereits nackt legte sie sich behutsam auf ihn. Severus schlang seine starken Arme um Hermione und zog sie in einen zarten aber von tiefer Leidenschaft geprägten Kuß. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schmiegte die Gryffindor sich eng an ihren Professor und schloß die Augen. So lagen sie eine lange Weile fest umschlungen beisammen, wortlos, und genossen die Stille.

„Warum bist Du alleine?" fragte Severus flüsternd, als sich der zarte Körper Hermiones über ihm zu regen begann. „Nicht, daß ich etwas dagegen hätte", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. Hermione rollte sich von ihm herunter, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Gras und blickte in Snapes schwarze Augen. „Vivianne und ich gingen noch einmal zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zum See machen wollten. Wir nahmen eine Abkürzung und hörten in einem verlassenen Klassenraum Stimmen", erzählte sie, „Du weißt ja, wie Vivianne ist; sie lief einfach in den Saal hinein und ertappte prompt Remus beim Sex mit seinem _Neuen_." Das letzte Wort spie sie beinahe aus und verzog angeekelt ihr hübsches Gesicht.

„Ich habe in der Tür gestanden und konnte es nicht glauben. Ausgerechnet _Malfoy_, dieser – ach, vergiß es. Jedenfalls kam es noch viel schlimmer, Vivianne bot sich nämlich sofort zum Mitmachen an. Die beiden sagten natürlich nicht Nein, und ich bin vor Scham und Ekel auf direktem Weg zu Dir gerannt." Nach einer kleinen Pause senkte sie ihren Blick und sprach leise weiter: „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie haben wir uns voneinander entfernt…" Snape streckte eine Hand aus und strich Hermione liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich freue mich, daß Du dennoch zu mir gekommen bist", flüsterte er zärtlich und schaute tief in Hermiones warme Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick offen und gewährte ihm Einblick in ihre Seele.

Was er dort sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst, ließ aber gleichzeitig seine Eingeweide im Taumel eines rapiden Adrenalinschubes ein Stück nach unten sinken. _Kann es wahr sein?_ Ein wildes Gefühlschaos wirbelte in seinem Kopf umher, und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die Energie in ihm schwoll an und überspülte ihn in einer ungeahnt kraftvollen Welle, so daß er bestürzt nach Luft schnappte. Auch Hermiones Augen hatten sich vor Überraschung geweitet, als sie in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Pupillen las. „Severus", hauchte sie, „ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape, der sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte, zog sie stürmisch an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Hermione", murmelte er immer wieder zärtlich, fast wie eine Beschwörung.

Ihre Arme etwas von seinem Oberkörper lösend, begann Hermione, Severus liebevoll über den Rücken zu streicheln. Als sie bei seinen Schultern angekommen war, drückte sie sich etwas von ihm weg und beugte ihr Gesicht zu seinem, um seine leicht geöffneten Lippen in einem sanften Kuß zu empfangen. Der Tränkemeister war immer noch aufgewühlt von den Emotionen, die Hermiones Blick in ihm wachgerufen hatte, doch dieser Kuß spendete ihm Ruhe und Frieden.

Während ihre Zungen sich leidenschaftlich umschlangen, legte Hermione sich unendlich langsam auf ihren Rücken und zog Severus mit sich. Erst, als er komplett auf ihr lag, bemerkte er, daß das Feuer seiner emotionalen Erregung auch auf ein bestimmtes Körperteil übergesprungen war. Sein erigierter Penis zuckte bereits hoffnungsvoll und bat um Einlaß in Hermiones warme Weiblichkeit. Severus unterdrückte die Versuchung, sofort in Hermione einzudringen, er wollte statt dessen, daß sie das Tempo angab. Ob seiner Rücksicht lächelnd bewegte Hermione langsam ihren Bauch nach oben und rieb ihren Venushügel an seiner Erektion, während Severus federleichte Küsse auf ihre Brüste hauchte.

„Ich will Dich", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, „in mir." Bereitwillig spreizte sie ihre Beine noch etwas weiter und beugte ihre Hüfte leicht, um Severus' harter Erektion den Weg zu ebnen. Ihr heißer Atem ließ den Tränkemeister aufs Neue erschauern, und er seufzte zitternd auf. Bedächtig senkte er seine Körpermitte ab und drang behutsam in den zarten Frauenkörper ein, der unter ihm ausgebreitet lag, bereit, ihn zu empfangen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoß er die ersten Stöße in Hermione, und ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Es war so anders als sonst; er hatte das Gefühl, daß ihre beiden Körper miteinander verschmolzen und sich als neue Einheit im uralten, immer gleichen Rhythmus der Natur bewegten.

Sie ritten auf den Wogen gemeinsamer Ekstase, getrennt und doch vereint durch das körperliche Bündnis, das sie eingegangen waren. Durch Blicke offenbarten sie einander ihre Seelen, gaben ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse preis und nahmen die des anderen wahr. So fügten sich nicht nur ihre beiden erhitzten Körper zu einem Ganzen zusammen, sondern auch ihre Herzen.

Ihnen war, als ob sie flögen, über der Wiese schwebten, und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum. Im natürlichen Gleichklang erreichten sie ihren Höhepunkt, als heißer Samen floß und wissende Muskeln den kostbaren Saft weit ins Innere zu seinem vorbestimmten Ziel trieben.

Die Verbindung löste sich langsam auf, und irgendwann erwachten Hermione und Severus aus der körperlichen und seelischen Einheit, die bis eben noch Sklavin der Natur gewesen war. Mit erstaunten, glücklichen und wissenden Blicken bedachten die beiden sich stumm. Worte waren nicht mehr nötig, jeder hatte in das Innerste des anderen gesehen und dort Antworten auf Fragen gefunden, die sie sich noch gar nicht gestellt hatten.

Hermione rollte sich an Severus' Seite zusammen und schloß die Augen. Mit einem behaglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen fiel sie kurz darauf in einen süßen Schlaf. Severus stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und streichelte mit der anderen sanft Hermiones kurvenreiche Seite. Er sah nun völlig klar. Er begriff, daß die geheime Energie, die ihn seit einiger Zeit beflügelte, und die in dem unbeschreiblichen Erlebnis von eben ihren Höhepunkt erfahren hatte, nicht Erfüllung war. Es war auch keine Kraft aus sexueller Befriedigung heraus.

Er warf einen zärtlichen Blick auf die nackte schlafende Frau, die wie ein ruhender Pol neben ihm im Gras lag, und die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut stellten sich in einem wohligen Schauer auf.

Es war Liebe.

_A/N: Und an dieser Stelle wieder die Original-Zitate:_

_Sevena: „Einen kleinen Ausflug an den See (zu 5.°G°) fände ich °räusper° nett…" Hmmm, ist wieder etwas anders gekommen, dafür habe ich, glaube ich, Deinen HG/SS Nerv getroffen, nicht wahr? ;)_

_Nena: „Sev und Hermione alleine" Deine vielen anderen Ideen habe ich mir noch aufgehoben ;)_

TBC? Und was soll's sein?


	8. Teil 8

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Und an dieser Stelle, wie immer, folgt ein besonderer Dank an meine anonymen Reviewerinnen: Sevena, Bestiadiaboli, Tina und Tussnelda._

_A/N: Heute: Heißer Triple mit Vivi, Lupin und Draco! °Charybdis zieht sich schon mal die schwarzen Strapse an°_

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 8

„Hallo, hallo, wen haben wir denn hier?" fragte Vivianne mit schelmischem Unterton, als sie die Tür zu dem Klassenraum öffnete, aus dem gerade vielsagende Geräusche gedrungen waren. Remus, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, drehte seinen Kopf zu der jungen Frau um und grinste ihr frech zu, während Draco, der Remus gegenüber auf einer Tischkante saß und gerade den steifen Penis des Werwolfs in der einen und seine eigene Erektion in der anderen Hand hielt, Vivianne mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Die Ravenclaw stützte eine Hand lasziv auf ihrer Hüfte ab, hob die andere fragend leicht an und meinte: „Da bin ich ja gerade zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort – oder wollt Ihr Euch ohne mich weiteramüsieren?"

Sie hörte Hermione erschrocken nach Luft schnappen, kurz darauf verhallten ihre sich entfernenden schnellen Schritte im Flur. Vivianne störte es nicht, daß sie weglief, denn Severus hatte sie mit seinen Liebeskünsten in letzter Zeit sowieso eher gelangweilt als befriedigt, und sie sehnte sich nach etwas Abwechslung.

Remus' Grinsen verbreiterte sich immens, und nun hatte auch Draco sich gefangen und gebot Vivianne mit einer einladenden Geste, näherzukommen. „Vivianne Simmons, hätte ich gewußt, daß Du eine kleine Schlampe bist, hätte ich Dich schon eher mal flachgelegt", meinte der junge Slytherin mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Und woher", konterte Vivianne sogleich, „nimmst Du die Gewißheit, daß ich Dich überhaupt rangelassen hätte? Ich stehe auf Männer, nicht auf Jungchen, wie Du einer bist." „So?" hakte Remus lachend nach, „ich dachte Du stehst auf Frauen!" Die Ravenclaw grinste den Werwolf charmant an, ging ein paar Schritte auf die beiden Männer zu und säuselte verführerisch: „Wie kommst Du denn darauf, Remus?"

Sie streckte eine Hand aus und ließ ihre Finger zart über seinen Rücken streichen, während sie langsam um ihn herumging. Als sie an Remus' Seite angekommen war, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand durch sein aschblondes Haar und drückte sich an seinen Körper. Lupin zog sie mit einem kehligen Knurren an sich und preßte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß auf die Lippen. Draco erhob sich von der Tischplatte und schmiegte sich an Viviannes andere Seite, bevor er seine Zähne in der zarten Haut an ihrem Hals versenkte und mit einer Hand nach ihrer Brust griff.

Die Ravenclaw stöhnte leise auf, warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und genoß die Zärtlichkeiten der beiden Männer. Sie ließ ihre Hände nach unten wandern und ertastete Remus' und Dracos Erektionen, die seitlich an ihren Bauch gedrückt waren. Sanft streichelte sie die steifen Glieder und massierte mit ihren Fingerspitzen die geschmeidige Haut über den festen Schäften, während der Werwolf und der Slytherin Vivianne abwechselnd küßten und ihren Hals liebkosten.

Schließlich löste sich die junge Frau aus der erregenden Umarmung und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk schob sie ein paar Tische zur Seite, und mit einem zweiten ließ sie eine sanfte Musik erklingen, die mit ihren tiefen Bässen und dem langsamen, regelmäßigem Rhythmus angenehm erotisierend auf alle drei wirkte. Vivianne begann, sich im Takt zu bewegen und strich mit ihren Händen seitlich an ihrem Körper entlang. Remus und Draco warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine Tischkante, um Vivianne besser beobachten zu können.

Die Ravenclaw schwang ihre Hüften geradezu hypnotisierend hin und her, vor und zurück, und der kurze Rock, den sie trug, unterstrich ihre erregenden Bewegungen noch. Unendlich langsam fuhren ihre Hände ihren Bauch hinauf, glitten über ihre Brüste und hielten an ihrem Dekollete inne, um den ersten Knopf ihrer weißen Sommerbluse zu lösen. Die Arme über den Kopf nehmend tanzte Vivianne weiter und genoß die lüsternen Blicke, mit denen die beiden Männer sie betrachteten.

Remus, der völlig versunken in Viviannes Anblick war, spürte plötzlich, wie sich eine Hand um seinen steifen Penis schloß. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, daß Draco erneut ihre beiden Erektionen in seinen Händen hielt und seine Finger gefühlvoll im Takt der Musik auf- und abgleiten ließ. Der Werwolf griff daraufhin selbst nach Dracos Penis und erwiderte die Liebkosung. So saßen die beiden Männer auf der Tischkante, rieben gegenseitig ihre erigierten Glieder und ließen sich von Viviannes Striptease betören.

Knopf für Knopf öffnete die junge Frau ihre Bluse, und offenbarte ihren beiden Zuschauern schließlich einen ungehinderten Blick auf ihren flachen Bauch und die zarte Kluft zwischen ihren Brüsten. Ihre steifen Brustwarzen zeichneten sich bereits dunkel unter dem dünnen Stoff ab. Im Zeitlupentempo zog sie die beiden Hälften des Kleidungsstücks nach außen und ließ es schließlich achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Beim Anblick ihrer kleinen Brüste und ihrer erregten Nippel, die Remus und Draco erwartungsvoll entgegenragten, ließ der junge Slytherin einen kleinen Laut des Wohlbefindens vernehmen.

Die Ravenclaw lächelte leicht, als sie, immer noch tanzend, die beiden Männer betrachtete, die sie so leidenschaftlich anstarrten. Beide waren noch beinahe vollständig bekleidet und hatten nur ihre Hosen geöffnet. Der Werwolf hatte sein Hemd aufgeknöpft, so daß es lose an ihm herunterhing. Auf seiner Brust kräuselten sich dunkelblonde kurze Haare, die sich auf seinem Solarplexus vereinten und sich in einer verlockenden Linie den muskulösen Bauch hinunter bis zu seiner offenen Hose schlängelten, wo sie mit einer wahren Pracht dunkler Locken verschmolzen. Aus dieser Köstlichkeit ragte sein steifer Penis stolz hervor, leicht wippend durch Dracos geschicktes Fingerspiel. Remus' bestes Stück war nicht sehr lang, aber voluminös, und unter der zarten Haut zeichneten sich eine Menge pulsierender Adern ab. Gekrönt wurde sein gerader Schaft durch einen dicken, dunkelroten Kopf, auf dessen kleinem Schlitz ein Tropfen klarer Flüssigkeit thronte, der mit jeder von Dracos Pumpbewegungen größer wurde und schließlich seitlich an seinem Penis herunterrann.

Viviannes Blick wanderte zu dem hellhäutigeren Draco hinüber, der ein enges Shirt trug, unter dem sich seine erregten Brustwarzen abzeichneten. Aus seiner geöffneten Hose quoll weißblondes Schamhaar, das die Basis seiner Erektion umspielte. Der Penis des Slytherin war das ganze Gegenteil von Remus' bestem Stück. Lang und schmal ragte er mit einer leichten Krümmung schräg nach oben, beinahe aristokratisch pulsierte die spitze hellrosa Eichel im Rhythmus von Remus' Handbewegungen.

Erregt von diesem Anblick massierte Vivianne sich genießerisch die Brüste und zupfte an ihren Brustwarzen, die dadurch noch weiter hervorragten als zuvor. Langsam und leise stöhnend ließ sie ihre Hände anschließend an ihrem Körper heruntergleiten, spreizte die Beine leicht und strich an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang. Dabei schob sie ihren Minirock nach oben und entblößte so ihre rasierte und bereits sehr feuchte Weiblichkeit. Remus sog scharf die Luft ein und verstärkte den Griff um Dracos Erektion unwillkürlich, so daß dieser leise aufstöhnte und seinerseits die Geschwindigkeit seiner Handbewegung erhöhte.

Schnell entledigte sich Vivianne ihres störenden Rockes und setzte sich nun völlig nackt und so breitbeinig wie sie es vermochte auf den Tisch, der den beiden erregten Männern gegenüberstand. Im erotisierenden Rhythmus der Musik begann sie nun, sich selbst zu befriedigen. Mit langen Strichen führte sie ihren Mittelfinger über ihren verlangenden Kitzler und zuckte dabei triebhaft, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Brüste knetete.

Sie konnte sehen, daß Draco schon beinahe soweit war, denn die angeschwollene Spitze seiner Erektion hatte sich pink verfärbt und glänzte bereits feucht von seinen Glückstropfen. In voller Konzentration auf Vivianne vergaß er ab und zu, Remus' Erektion zu pumpen, was dieser schließlich mit einer Verstärkung seines Griffes und einer Erhöhung des Tempos quittierte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dies war jedoch zu viel für den jungen Slytherin, seine Hüfte begann unkontrolliert zu zucken, er versteifte sich und ergoß seinen Samen mit einem gepreßten Schrei über Remus' Hand.

Der Werwolf schenkte seinem jungen Geliebten einen vorwurfsvollen Blick und nahm seine Hand von dessen Penis, um sie demonstrativ an seiner Hose abzuwischen. Draco bemerkte es gar nicht, er war seitlich auf die Tischplatte gesunken und hatte in den Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes die Augen geschlossen. „Kinder", murmelte Remus kopfschüttelnd, bevor er lächelnd zu Vivianne blickte und langsam aufstand. Seinen steifen Penis stolz präsentierend schlenderte er zu der nackten Ravenclaw hinüber und blieb genau vor ihr stehen. Dracos Orgasmus hatte sie sehr erregt, das sah er deutlich an ihren erweiterten Pupillen und ihren geröteten Wangen. Vivianne lächelte den Werwolf verführerisch an, lehnte sich leicht zurück und stützte sich an der hinteren Kante der Tischplatte ab. Das war Einladung genug für ihn, hungrig stürzte er sich auf sie und verschloß ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen mit einem ungeduldigen Kuß. Sie schob ihre Hüfte noch etwas weiter zur Tischkante vor und spürte gleichzeitig, wie Remus seine Eichel an der Pforte ihrer Weiblichkeit plazierte. Er löste sich aus dem Kuß, blickte nach unten und sah dabei zu, wie er bedächtig in Vivianne eindrang.

Die Ravenclaw stöhnte erregt auf, als sein geschwollener Penis ihre sensiblen Vaginawände weitete und jede seiner pulsierenden Adern einen Schauer des Glücks über sie rieseln ließ. Sie legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte zurück und schlang ihre Schenkel um Remus' Hüfte. Nach wenigen kraftvollen Stößen war es beinahe um sie geschehen, sie wand sich auf der Tischplatte wie von Sinnen und keuchte lustvoll bei jeder Bewegung des Werwolfs in ihr.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine sanfte Liebkosung auf ihren Brüsten und ihrem Hals und öffnete die Augen. Draco stand über ihr und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Oberkörper, nur um seine Lippen ab und zu erregend an ihren harten Nippeln festzusaugen. Sein Penis war bereits wieder halb erigiert und streifte ihr Haar und ihre Wangen, wenn sie den Kopf bewegte. Fordernd streckte sie ihre Zunge heraus und leckte über die seidige Haut des langen Schaftes. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf weit nach hinten fallen und öffnete erwartungsvoll die Lippen. Der junge Slytherin führte sein halbsteifes Glied zu Viviannes Mund und berührte mit seiner Eichel ihre roten Lippen. Wieder schoß ihre Zunge heraus und liebkoste die Unterseite seines Penis'.

Dracos Erregung wuchs erneut, und gleichzeitig schwoll auch seine Erektion zu voller Größe an. Beinahe zärtlich schob er seinen gebogenen Schaft in Viviannes feuchtwarme Mundhöhle und bewegte seine Hüfte unsicher und langsam. Die Ravenclaw jedoch ermunterte ihn zu kraftvolleren Stößen, indem sie leidenschaftlich an seiner Eichel saugte, kleine Bisse auf seiner Länge verteilte und ihr Zungenspiel verstärkte. Ihr überstreckter Hals gab dem Slytherin die Möglichkeit, bis zu seiner Basis in Viviannes Mund einzudringen.

Das tiefe Grollen, das aus Remus' Kehle drang, während er auf der anderen Seite des Tisches immer wieder in Vivianne stieß, vermischte sich mit dem helleren Keuchen Dracos, der seinen Penis stets schneller werdend in Viviannes Mund versinken ließ. Die Ravenclaw selbst konnte ihrer Erregung nur durch gedämpftes Stöhnen Ausdruck verleihen.

Der Moschus-Duft der beiden Männer, die in sie drangen, das erregte Stöhnen und die warme Feuchtigkeit in dem Raum ließen Vivianne über die Klippe gleiten. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch, riß ihren Mund weit auf und schrie ihren Höhepunkt hinaus, während Remus wie ein Besessener in sie stieß und kurz darauf mit einem kehligen Stöhnen seinen heißen Samen in ihr verspritzte.

Noch während ihr Orgasmus verebbte, umschloß Vivianne mit ihren Lippen von neuem Dracos pulsierende Erektion und saugte heftig daran. Dieser entfernte seinen Penis jedoch mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch aus Viviannes Mund und ging um den Tisch herum. Remus hatte sein erschlaffendes Glied bereits aus der Ravenclaw zurückgezogen und sich schwer atmend auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Draco positionierte sich vor Viviannes von Remus' Sperma und ihren eigenen Säften triefender Weiblichkeit und drang sofort und schnell in sie ein. Nach wenigen kraftvollen Stößen erreichte der junge Slytherin seinen zweiten Höhepunkt und füllte Vivianne mit seinem Samen.

Vivianne blieb völlig erschöpft auf der Tischplatte liegen, während Draco sich hinter Remus auf einen Tisch setzte. Der Werwolf fischte seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und sprach einen kurzen Reinigungszauber über alle drei. Dann schloß er mit einem tiefen Seufzer die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Schoß des jungen Slytherin, der seinen Liebhaber müde anlächelte und ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich.

_--_

_Und hier wieder das Original-Zitat (nur eines diesmal):_

_kalisti: „wie wärs wenn du dieses lupin-malfoy-vivianne - treffen ein bisschen ausmalst?" Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl ;)_

--

TBC?


	9. Teil 9

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_A/N: Es tut mir unendlich leid, daß ich erst nach so vielen Wochen update – bitte bitte verzeiht mir! °Charybdis fällt vor ihren Leserinnen in den Staub° Ich hoffe, ich kann es ein klein wenig wiedergutmachen mit dem neuen Kapitel. Heute: Detention mit ungeahnten Folgen…_

_Und an dieser Stelle, wie immer, folgt ein besonderer Dank an meine anonymen Reviewerinnen: Nena und Tri-Edge_

**Verbotenes Terrain**

Teil 9

Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Den drohenden Kopfschmerz ignorierend, der sich einen Weg von seiner Stirn bis zum Genick bahnen wollte, schloß Snape kurz die Augen und massierte mit zwei Fingern heftig seinen Nasenrücken. Vertieft in die schwierige Aufgabe, die er ihnen zu Anfang der Stunde zugeteilt hatte, arbeiteten die Siebtkläßler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw still und konzentriert über ihren Kesseln. Der Zaubertränkemeister wollte die ruhige Doppelstunde eigentlich dazu nutzen, die Hausaufgaben der Drittkläßler zu korrigieren, seine Gedanken jedoch schweiften immer wieder ab, und er ertappte sich des öfteren dabei, wie er seine Feder bewegungslos über den Pergamentrollen schweben ließ. Er dachte an die Begebenheit am See, er dachte an Hermione und Vivianne, er dachte an die Gefühle, die er der Gryffindor entgegenbrachte. Seine Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis, und das schon seit Tagen. Daher rührten die Kopfschmerzen, die er vehement niederzukämpfen suchte – doch es gelang ihm nur selten.

Ein klapperndes Geräusch ließ ihn aufsehen, und als er die Ursache erkannte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck noch mehr. _Vivianne Simmons. Schon wieder._ Er hatte während der letzten Tage den Eindruck gewonnen, daß die Ravenclaw seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, wann immer sie in seiner Nähe war. So auch heute in der Tränkestunde; andauernd ließ sie ihr Messer fallen, suchte umständlich in ihrer Tasche herum, rückte auf ihren Stuhl umher oder warf ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Mittlerweile hatte Snape die Nase gestrichen voll von Viviannes Gebaren, und so beschloß er, ihr endlich die Chance zu geben, ihm direkt zu sagen, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte. Er stand auf und ging zu ihrem Platz hinüber. Nach einem raschen Blick in ihren Kessel, der – wie er es schon vermutet hatte – alles, nur nicht den aufgegebenen Trank enthielt, bellte er ein knappes „Simmons! Nachsitzen nach dem Unterricht!" und rauschte wieder zurück zu seinem Pult, ohne Vivianne eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Daher entging ihm das heimliche Lächeln, das kurz über das hübsche Gesicht der Ravenclaw glitt.

Als die Stunde vorüber war, packten alle Schüler hastig ihre Siebensachen zusammen, um möglichst schnell aus den kalten und abweisenden Dungeons entkommen zu können, nur Vivianne ließ sich Zeit beim Aufräumen. Nachdem alle außer ihr den Klassensaal verlassen hatten, und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß gefallen war, blickte sie selbstbewußt zum Pult und setzte sich auf die nächste Tischkante. Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick gemustert, den er auch jetzt beibehielt.

Nach einer Weile stummen gegenseitigen Anstarrens begann er schließlich sehr leise, aber mit unverkennbarer Schärfe zu sprechen: „Miss Simmons, ihre äußerst aufdringlichen Versuche, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen, sind nicht unentdeckt an mir vorbeigegangen." Vivianne antwortete nicht, und so fuhr der Tränkemeister nach einer kleinen Pause fort: „Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben, und dann verschwinden Sie!" Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Viviannes Lippen, als sie langsam aufstand und lasziv zum Pult ihres Professors schlenderte. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Tischkante und lehnte sich gefährlich weit nach vorne. Snape rührte sich nicht und folgte ihren Bewegungen nur mit einem kalten Blick.

„Sind wir also wieder beim Sie, _Severus_?" Vivianne legte eine gehörige Portion Abfälligkeit in die Betonung seines Vornamens und beugte sich noch ein kleines Stück vor, so daß ihr Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von Snapes entfernt war. Sein Blick sprühte eisige Funken, das schien die Schülerin jedoch nicht im Geringsten einzuschüchtern. Unbeeindruckt sprach sie weiter: „Glaubst Du wirklich, Du könntest mir einfach so die Freundin ausspannen, und ich würde nichts dagegen unternehmen?" Während sie sprach, war ihre Stimme immer schneidender geworden, und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Der Tränkemeister erwiderte ihren Blick nicht minder feindselig und antwortete süßlich: „Meines Wissens nach hat Ihre ungezügelte Promiskuität einen nicht unbedeutenden Anteil daran, daß Miss Granger sich von Ihnen getrennt hat." Vivianne schnaubte abschätzig und spie ihm entgegen: „Ich bin Deiner werten Meinung nach also selbst daran schuld, daß Hermione nun Dein Bett teilt und nicht mehr meins?" Er antwortete bloß mit der Andeutung eines sarkastischen Lächelns und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Wut funkelte nun in den Augen der Ravenclaw, doch sie blieb äußerlich ruhig. Nach ein paar kontrollierten Atemzügen richtete sie sich auf, ging um das Pult herum und setzte sich genau neben den Tränkemeister auf die Tischkante. Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete sie ihn nun von oben herab und sagte betont: „Ich an Deiner Stelle wäre nicht so unverschämt zu mir… Du könntest es bitter bereuen." Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und zischte: „Ich habe mich wohl verhört, Miss Simmons!" „Kaum", kam prompt die seidige Antwort von der jungen Frau, „aber damit es nicht doch noch passiert, hörst Du mir jetzt am besten ganz genau zu, ich will mich nämlich nicht wiederholen."

Bebend vor Zorn über Viviannes Dreistigkeit grollte Snape mit drohendem Unterton: „Ich werde Ihnen nicht zuhören, Miss Simmons…" Er stand blitzschnell auf, packte die Schülerin mit eisernem Griff an den Schultern und zerrte sie zu Tür, „… ich werde Sie aus meinem Klassenraum werfen, und zwar hochkant!" Das letzte Wort schrie er beinahe. Mit brutaler Wucht riß er die Tür auf und wollte Vivianne gerade grob hinaus auf den Flur befördern, als sie mit leiser Stimme meinte: „Dann werde ich eben dem Direktor melden müssen, daß Professor Snape ein Verhältnis mit seiner Schülerin Hermione Granger hat."

Snape hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Dann schob er Vivianne in den Klassensaal zurück und schloß die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Er lehnte sich an das dunkle Holz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie wissen, daß das absolut lächerlich ist", stellte er fest, „der Direktor wird Ihnen wohl kaum mehr Glauben schenken als mir." „Und wenn schon", gab die mittlerweile wieder sehr selbstbewußte Ravenclaw zurück, „die Geschichte wird sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreiten, und spätestens dann bist Du dran!" Sie ging einen Schritt auf Snape zu und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Unterarme, während sie fortfuhr: „Und das weißt Du ganz genau, sonst würde ich draußen im Flur stehen, anstatt hier dieses nette Gespräch mit Dir weiterzuführen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte etwas wie Verwundbarkeit in Snapes Augen auf, dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene erneut, und er fragte dunkel: „Was willst Du?" Die junge Frau ließ ein kleines Lachen vernehmen und streichelte nun sanft die Arme und Schultern ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors. „Nur zwei Dinge", flüsterte sie, während sie ihren Körper an seinen drängte. „Erstens, ich will meine Freundin zurück –" „Ich kann nicht für Hermione entscheiden, mit wem sie ihr Bett zu teilen hat!" unterbrach Snape sie ungeduldig und versuchte, die Schülerin auf Abstand zu bringen. Vivianne jedoch ließ nicht locker und schob einen Schenkel zwischen seine Beine. „Dir wird schon etwas einfallen", tat sie seinen Einwand ab. „Zweitens, ich will _Dich!_" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihre Lippen auf Snapes Mund, er jedoch preßte die seinen fest zusammen und stieß Vivianne unsanft von sich. Mit einer Stimme, die vor Hohn troff, spottete er: „Die Verlassene verführt den Liebhaber ihrer Ex-Freundin! Etwas Armseligeres haben Sie nicht zu bieten, Miss Simmons?" Gelassen ließ die Ravenclaw Snapes Beleidigungen an sich abprallen und antwortete bloß: „Vergiß nicht, wer von uns beiden die Trümpfe in der Hand hält, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister verstummte und sandte vor Kälte klirrende Blicke zu der jungen Frau, die sie unverwandt erwiderte. „Na los, besorg's mir", forderte sie ihn unvermittelt auf. Snape kochte innerlich vor Zorn, wußte aber, daß er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und war mit zwei großen Schritten bei der Schülerin angelangt. Grob zog er ihren schlanken Körper an sich und küßte sie schroff, da biß Vivianne ihm in die Unterlippe. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut löste Snape sich von ihr und faßte sich unwillkürlich an die blutende Wunde. „Du verdammtes Biest!" knurrte er mit zitternder Stimme. Die Ravenclaw jedoch fauchte zurück: „Ein wenig mehr Einfühlsamkeit, wenn ich bitten darf, sonst ist Deine Lippe nicht das einzige, was heute nachmittag bluten wird!"

Zähneknirschend schloß der Tränkemeister Vivianne etwas weniger unsanft in seine Arme und begann, sie mit falscher Leidenschaft zu küssen. Die Ravenclaw entspannte sich merklich in seinen Armen und erwiderte den Kuß leise stöhnend. Sanft leckte sie über seine wunde Lippe und schmeckte von seinem Blut, während sie erneut eines ihrer Beine zwischen die seinen drängte und ihren Oberschenkel an seiner Körpermitte rieb. Als ihre Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und wild mit seiner zu tanzen begann, spürte Snape zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, wie Viviannes körperliche Stimulation heiße Blitze in seine Lenden sandte, obgleich er im selben Augenblick eine tiefe Abneigung gegen die Ravenclaw empfand. Sein eigener Körper war gerade dabei, ihn zu betrügen, und er spürte, wie sich sein Penis allmählich versteifte.

„So ist es schon viel besser", hauchte Vivianne mit lüsternem Blick und knetete seine Pobacken mit beiden Händen. „Tu mir den einen Gefallen und halt wenigstens den Mund", zischte Snape gereizt und hob die Schülerin auf sein Pult. Sie grinste diabolisch und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, während er ihr bereits feuchtes Höschen unter dem Rock hervorzog. Dann öffnete er seine Hose und wollte gerade seine beengte Erektion befreien, als Vivianne seine Hände wegschlug und sich selbst darum kümmerte. Unter ihren geschickten Händen erreichte Snapes Penis seine volle stattliche Größe und ragte ihr nun hart und pulsierend entgegen. Die Ravenclaw schob eine Hand an seinem Schaft entlang in die Hose hinein, holte seinen Sack heraus und legte ihn locker auf dem geöffneten Hosenschlitz ab. Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen ihrer Fingerspitzen massierte sie die zarte Haut und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sie sich zusammenzog. Snape sog den Atem scharf ein und schloß die Augen, während seine Hände wie von selbst nach Viviannes festen Brüsten suchten. Im Stillen verfluchte er seinen illoyalen Körper, als die Schülerin jedoch seinen Penis fest mit einer Hand umschloß und zweimal pumpte, verschwanden sein Zorn und sein Gewissen abrupt in einer fest verschlossenen Ecke seines Hinterkopfes, und er gab sich der Leidenschaft hin, die ihn nun heiß durchströmte.

Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer beugte er sich zu Viviannes Brüsten hinunter, liebkoste sie mit kleinen Bissen und saugte an ihren harten Brustwarzen, während die Ravenclaw ihre Hände stöhnend in seinem schwarzen Haar vergrub. Sie ließ sich langsam nach hinten fallen und kam so mit dem Rücken auf Snapes Pult und den Drittkläßler-Pergamentrollen zu liegen. Ihren Tränkelehrer zog sie an den Haaren mit sich herunter. Dieser fegte mit einer Hand ein paar der Unterlagen vom Tisch, um sich besser abstützen zu können, dann begann er, seine Erektion kräftig an Viviannes Bauch zu reiben. Gleichzeitig sah er der jungen Frau mit entrücktem Blick in die Augen, die vor Lust geweitet und dunkel waren. Vivianne packte Snapes Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß, während sie ihre Knie anwinkelte, die Füße auf die Tischkante stellte und ihre Schenkel weit spreizte. Da sie dem Tränkemeister nun mit ihrer Hüfte entgegengekommen war, streifte sein steifer Penis ihre geschwollene Klitoris, und sie stöhnte laut auf. Viviannes lustvolle Geräusche heizten Snape noch mehr an, und er drang mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß in die nasse Weiblichkeit der Ravenclaw ein. Die unvermittelte feuchtwarme Enge ihrer Vagina ließ ihn sich aufbäumen und gepreßt keuchen, doch im nächsten Augenblick suchten seine Lippen schon wieder ihre harten Nippel.

Vivianne beobachtete atemlos Snapes ungezügelte Erregung. Die sexuelle Macht, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, war beinahe greifbar und sprang in wollüstigen Funken auf sie über. Wie eine Schlange wand sie sich unter den elektrisierenden Berührungen des Tränkemeisters und entließ ein sinnlich tiefes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle, das direkt aus ihrer Körpermitte zu stammen schien.

Mit rhythmischen Stößen pinnte Snape Vivianne auf seinen Schreibtisch und betrachtete seinerseits den aufreizenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, die geröteten Wangen und ihre feucht glänzenden, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Jedesmal, wenn seine stahlharte Erektion vollständig in ihren schlüpfrigen Falten versank, flatterten ihre Lider und sie atmete zitternd aus. In diesem Augenblick sah er vor sich nicht mehr die dreiste Erpresserin von vorhin, sondern eine unwiderstehlich erotische Frau, die sich ihm völlig hingab und mit ihm verschmolz. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem letzten kraftvollen Stoß überrollte ihn sein Höhepunkt, und er ergoß seinen heißen Samen in Viviannes warme Weiblichkeit. Gleichzeitig erlebte Vivianne unter ihm wild zuckend ihren sinnverwirrenden Orgasmus, als ihr beider brünstiges Stöhnen zu einem Urschrei der Natur verschmolz. Schließlich brach Snape völlig erschöpft über Vivianne zusammen und schloß die Augen.

In gleichem Maße, wie die erotische Wirkung seiner Wollust nachließ, schlich sich sein Zorn zurück in Snapes Bewußtsein. Abrupt zog der Tränkemeister sich von der Ravenclaw zurück und richtete seine Kleidung. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind zufrieden, Miss Simmons", knurrte er bissig. Die Schülerin ließ sich Zeit damit, von der Tischplatte herunterzuklettern. Sie zog ihr Höschen an und knöpfte die Bluse zu, bevor sie antwortete: „Fürs erste war das akzeptabel. Morgen abend um neun erwarte ich Dich wieder hier. Und denk an meine andere Forderung." Mit diesen Worten und einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ sie einen finster blickenden Snape einfach stehen und spazierte zur Tür hinaus.

_--_

_Tadaah, die Original-Zitate:_

_Komet: „…vielleicht legt sie Vivianne ja eine verführung hin, der snape nicht widerstehen kann und die hermine dann ihm übel nimmt..." Ich hoffe, die HG/SS Shipper steinigen uns dafür nicht, Komet ;)_

_Nena: „Nachsitzen!" Ist zwar Nachsitzen mit Vivi statt Hermione, aber dennoch immerhin ein Nachsitzen:D _

--

TBC?


End file.
